


Extrañar

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt extraña muchas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extrañar

** Extrañar **

 

Kurt extraña McKinley. Es decir, Dalton tiene una estructura muy bella, con decoraciones exquisitas, pero… pero no le parece un colegio. Le hace acordar a una casona antigua. Él no quiere una casa, quiere un colegio. Un colegio con pasillos, casilleros, baños apestosos, bebederos rotos y una cafetería con comida de dudosa procedencia.

 

Kurt extraña a New Directions. Los Warbles son simpáticos pero, simplemente, no son lo suyo. Ellos cantan canciones perfectamente sincronizados, moviéndose suavemente y como si fueran todos iguales, dejando que se luzca solo Blaine. Y tampoco mucho.

 

Kurt extraña a sus amigos. No es que en su nuevo colegio sean malos (todo lo contrario), pero no hay nadie que lo mire y ya sepa que es lo que piense, ni que se siente con él a calificar la de ropa de los demás. No hay nadie que diga tonterías de niño de primaria, ni quien se crea el macho alfa del grupo. No hay nadie que quiera ser el rey del colegio, ni la perra más grande del Universo.

 

Kurt se extraña.

 

Extraña bailar desaforadamente, sin preocuparse si sus pasos coordinan o tienen sentido alguno. Extraña competir todo el tiempo, improvisar un solo cada semana, luchando por conseguir el solo de las competencias. Extraña elegirse un traje cada mañana, llevarse otro para cambiarse en el colegio cuando le tiren un granizado y otro más para cuando lo tiren al basurero.

 

Kurt se extraña. Y se extraña mucho. Y no sabe cuanto va a aguantar sin ir a buscarse.

 

FIN


End file.
